


Dear Ma

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [88]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard tells his ma they won't make it exactly for Christmas, and thinks T'Pau's a bit of a nasty one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Ma

Dear Ma,  
As written in an apartment on New Vulcan by Leonard McCoy.

By Tarvok 

Rated PG. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Ma,

Hey there. Listen. Thank you for the invitation, Momma, but we won't be able to make it exactly on Christmas. We can be there a few days afterward, though, so don't you worry I'm gonna miss another one. We're on New Vulcan right now, and won't be back until about the 27th. I've arranged for Jo to stay with Sarek until the time we agreed on. Then he'll bring her over so she can stay with you and Pa until we get there. You'll love Sarek. He's the most logical Vulcan there is, but he's not an ass about it. He's a nice guy, really.

It might be better if she stays with you through to New Years like we agreed, too. Unless she wants to stay with Sarek. If she does, let her. Spock's not been feeling so hot lately, and I think the trip's worn him out... though he'll never admit it. I can tell. He's sleeping more than usual, and don't think his emotional controls are helping much at all, either. It's all these damned Vulcans. He has to act all perfect and unemotional around them, and it's exhausting him. I've fielded as much as I can as a doctor, but well...

There's this one, T'Pau. She's a total hardass. She was glaring at me the entire time when we met with her. Only spoke in Vulcan, too, like I didn't have a shitting idea what she said. Too bad for her, I've learned some conversational Golic over the years from Sarek. I don't appreciate being called a “useless mistake, an irrational, faulty creature.” Damn her to hell. Spock didn't seem too happy with that either. But she's the only one who would've officiated the ceremony, so we had to suck up to her.

Which I want to thank you for, Ma. For getting me to realise that I need to go for my own happiness, damned what happens. We don't know what the future will bring, and I have to think of me sometimes. I didn't expect him to agree when I brought it up, but he always surprises me.

We'll see you on the 28th, hopefully. I'll bring a holo.

Love ya, Momma.

-Lenny

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do ask that you be patient with this story, ok? There are parts a lot of you aren't understanding, and I am seriously just confounded by the impatience here. 
> 
> Stop hating on Bones, please. He and Spock are NOT cheating on Jim... I'm seriously surprised you're all getting that from this. I've had a total of 23 comments bitching about this. I refuse any more. Established Vulcan canon, people. Learn it! Do you want a dead Spock? I didn't think so. 
> 
> I know this story is touching some nerves, ok? If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. You don't need to tell me about it, because I don't care. If you wanted a narrative, you shoulda never started reading an epistolary. This story is told through the letters, but there's ALWAYS gonna be things you, as a secondary viewer, are NOT gonna know about or understand until later.
> 
> Capiche?


End file.
